


Bad Weather

by ninjentsie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Short, Sort Of, minor hypothermia, short and sweet, stone is a loyal puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Nothing is going to stop Agent Stone from making sure Doctor Robotnik is okay, including a severe winter storm warning.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Bad Weather

Before Agent Aban Stone worked for Doctor Ivo Robotnik, he worked as an assassin. Before that he worked as a field agent for the government. Before that he was a CIA agent. Before that he was in the military. Finally, before that, he was in boot camp. Throughout his entire career, Stone has seen just about everything and been taught to brave through it no matter what. The government was careful to teach him not to run in head first, but don’t back off with your tail between your legs either.

So, when the news said to stay inside today due to a bad winter storm, Stone pretended he didn’t hear. He had been shot at, tortured, and in severe danger a million times in his life. A winter storm wasn’t going to stop him from clocking into work.

Last night, Robotnik insisted on staying late to finish his projects. Stone knew that the doctor was probably still there, either working or passed out for a few minutes. It wouldn’t be right to leave the doctor alone in this weather, below ground in a secret government lab. So Stone put on as many layers as he could and left his home at 5 in the morning as usual, like there wasn’t snow pouring down on him like the apocalyptic wrath of God.

He drove as slow as he could get away with, not that it mattered since no other cars were out. The roads weren’t exactly plowed yet, so Stone had to be extra careful. There were several times where his wheels lost control. Thankfully, Stone didn’t crash. Unfortunately, God decided Stone’s car shouldn’t survive the trip anyway.

Halfway through the drive, Stone’s car died. The car was old, a gift from his parents when he graduated boot camp, and it’s only function was getting him from point A to point B.

Stone reached into the glovebox and got out some hand warmers. He shoved them in his pockets, tightened his scarf, and got out of the car. He would have to call a tow company later. Or, if he was extra polite, he could ask the doctor to fix it for him. 

The wind whipped around Stone, burning the small amount of skin on his face that was showing. He could hear the air rushing past him, against him unfortunately. Stone took a deep breath and started walking towards his work. It wasn’t too far, maybe a 5 minute walk? 

_Robotnik’s going to be upset that I’m late._ Stone thought, squeezing the hand warmers nervously. _I hope he doesn’t yell too much…_ _Maybe I could slip extra hazelnut into his coffee. That always puts him in a good mood._ Stone stopped for a second to catch his breath. He was in his work shoes, and they weren’t built for the snow at all.

Stone shivered and kept moving.  _ Stay warm. Don’t stop. Keep walking. _ He learned about surviving harsh temperatures when he was a field agent for the military. You don’t want to stay still in cold temperatures, you’ll freeze faster that way. 

He felt his hands shaking a little, the cold starting to get to him. It was a little hard to see in front of him, the snow whipping around like a mini tornado. Stone fought off the urge to turn around or knock on a stranger’s door for shelter. 

Finally, Stone saw the old little library that posed as a front for the doctor’s laboratory. He rushed to the door, practically slamming it open as he stumbled inside and onto his knees. Stone rushed to stand up and shut the door. Once the door was shut and locked he dropped to the floor again, curling up.

The library had no heat, but at least there wasn’t any wind. Stone squeezed the hand warmers again, letting out a shaky sigh of relief. 

  
  
  


Doctor Ivo Robotnik had no idea about the severe weather outside. He took a thirty minute power nap around one in the morning and was now back to work on his project. There was a vague idea of the time in the back of his brain, but there were more important things to focus on than that. 

But, of course, some thoughts can’t stay down no matter how hard you try. Robotnik glanced at the door and tapped his foot. It was 5:30 and still no Agent Stone. That meant no latte either. With a groan of annoyance, Robotnik set down his tools, put on his coat, and left the laboratory.

“Stone?!” He called into the hallway, “Are you here yet?! I need a morning pick me up!” He waited for a reply, tapping his foot impatiently. “Stone?!” He waited again.

_ Concern. Noun. Anxiety; worry. A matter of interest or importance to someone. Another human emotion too low for my standards. _ Robotnik sighed, “85-1216!” A badnik flew from the lab and into the hallway, making little beeps in response to the doctor’s call. “How’s today?”

The badnik happily displayed a hologram showing the date, time, weather outside, any national or international holidays going on, famous birthdays, and personal calendar events. Robotnik studied the weather.

_ Severe winter storm warning. Stay inside. _

“Shit.” Robotnik huffed. He shouted, “Stone, if you are dead in a winter storm, I’m going to bring you back to life through computer AI and then control alt delete you!” He got on his winter coat and gloves, climbing up the ladder and up into the library.

“God, always getting into trouble and making  _ me _ come out of  _ my _ work to-“ Robotnik stopped as he spotted the front door. More importantly, spotted what was in front of the front door.

Agent Stone was curled up in a ball at the door, shaking a little and sniffling. Robotnik’s eyes narrowed as he assessed the situation, quickly rushing forward and kneeling down in front of him. “415-3!” Robotnik shouted. A new badnik came in, standing at attention with a low beeping tone. “Analyze Aban Stone.” He commanded. The badnik got to work, analyzing Stone and processing the information. The badnik displayed the info in a hologram.

_ Agent Aban Stone. Body Temp: 87 degrees Fahrenheit. Heart Rate: 109. Symptoms: Shivering, high blood pressure, increased heart rate, increased breathing rate. Diagnosis: Minor hypothermia. _

Robotnik snapped, “Stone, what the  _ fuck _ were you doing out there?!”

Stone sniffled as Robotnik scooped him up. He mumbled, “Out where?” The badnik added confusion to the symptoms. Robotnik brought Stone down into the laboratory. 

_ Where can I take you? _ Robotnik’s hold tightened around Stone.  _ I keep the place freezing all the time. Except for- _

“Lab! Turn off air conditioning systems!” Robotnik ordered, rushing down the hallways to the laboratory’s green room. “Unlock the green room!” He slammed the door open, cringing at the wave of heat that hit him.

One room of the laboratory, the green room, is specifically built so it can support different exotic plants such as succulents and cacti. The room is kept locked, and Robotnik usually avoids going in. But the lab doesn’t exactly have a fireplace for Stone to use, so this will have to do. 

Robotnik cleared a spot on the floor for him and Stone to sit down. He began taking off Stone’s layers. A zip up hoodie, a sweatshirt, and a winter coat, two pairs of gloves, sweatpants over his work pants. Stone was gripping the Doctor, trying to get a grip on reality long enough to explain himself. Robotnik felt himself sweating at the heat of the green room.

“Are you o-okay?” Stone coughed out. Robotnik wanted to slap him.

Robotnik huffed, “I feel great, Stone! Meanwhile, you were out in a god damn winter storm! How are you? Are you okay?” 

Stone mumbled, “I’m cold.” He felt silly for saying that, obviously he would be cold. No doubt the doctor would insult him over the stupid observation. 

But the insult never came.

Instead, Robotnik held him very tight to his chest, rubbing his back. He buried his head in the agent’s hair, taking a few deep breaths before he said anything else. Stone leaned into his touch, the beautiful warmth the doctor offered him. The agent sniffled and hid himself in the doctor’s coat. He felt hot tears suddenly rolling down his cheeks. Stone began sobbing in the doctor’s arms, trembling and trying to ignore the numbness in the tips of his ears and his fingertips.

“Symptoms of sudden temperature change, you’re just a little shocked.” Robotnik whispered. They both knew that the statement was only half true. Badnik 415-3 flew in, waiting for any further instruction. Robotnik sighed, “Badnik, keep an eye on Agent Stone for a moment.” He moved to get up, but Stone suddenly grabbed his sleeves in fear.

“Don’t go, Doctor, p-please!” Stone blurted out. He sniffled and wiped his face. “Please. I’m sorry this is- this is so pathetic but… please don’t leave me alone.” Robotnik looked at him and nodded a little. He sat back down, pulling Stone into his lap and holding him close. The agent curled up against him and closed his eyes.

Robotnik instructed, “415-3, go to the kitchen and attempt to cook chicken noodle soup.” The badnik processed the command before flying out of the room. “Don’t ever go out in weather like that again, Stone. You’re a dedicated agent, and I appreciate that, but that’s exactly why I need you to stay alive. Are you listening?” Stone nodded. “I would have been fine. I have plenty of food and water here to last getting snowed in.”

“I had to be sure.” Stone said, “I had to be sure you were safe, Doctor.” Robotnik looked down at him and sighed.

“Just don’t scare me again.” Robotnik said softly. He suddenly snapped, “That’s an order, agent.” Stone nodded a little. “Are you feeling warmer?” Robotnik asked.

415-3 came in with a Tupperware container of hot chicken noodle soup. Robotnik scooped Stone up and stood, leaving the green room and heading to his bedroom attached to the lab. 415-3 followed close behind. 

Stone mumbled, “I-I’m feeling better, yes… Where are we going?”

“My bedroom so you can rest. 415-3, scan Agent Stone’s vitals again.”

_ Agent Aban Stone. Body Temp: 94 degrees Fahrenheit. Heart Rate: 91. Symptoms: crying, shaking, clinginess, shivering. Diagnosis: Overstimulation and/or touch starvation and exhaustion. _

Robotnik rearranged his pillows and blankets so that Stone could sit up in bed and eat the soup. Stone climbed into the bed, curling up underneath the thick comforters the doctor put on there. He carefully took the soup from 415-3. “Thank you,” He said. The badnik beeped cheerfully. “Both of you.” Robotnik stood to the side of the bed, making sure Stone was eating the entire bowl of soup. After a minute Stone asked, “Doctor, um, you can sit if you’d like.”

Hesitantly, Robotnik sat on the edge of the bed. The situation still felt awkward, but it was better than the doctor leaning over Stone’s shoulder and stalking him as he ate his soup.

Stone sighed, “I-I’m sorry for making this morning extra difficult, it won’t happen again, Doctor.”

“It better not happen again.” Robotnik snapped. After a moment he laid his hand over Stone’s. “You’re not allowed to risk yourself like that ever again. My work… My work is not as important as you. If I lose you, then… I’ll lose everything, Aban.” Stone’s face was bright red as he stared at his boss’s suddenly gentle yet scared expression. He intertwined his fingers with Robotnik’s and nodded.

“I’m sorry for-“

“You don’t have to apologize again, Aban.” Robotnik said, “I was just…”

“Scared.” Stone finished. Robotnik nodded and pulled his hand away. The two didn’t say anything else for a few minutes. Stone finished his soup and handed it to 415-3, who flew out of the room in order to wash the dish. He hugged his knees, picking at some dirt under his nails. Robotnik sighed.

“Alright,” Robotnik said, “You rest. I should get to work. Is it alright if I go?”

Stone considered lying to the doctor. He thought about saying he was still scared and needed his company, just so he could be with this version of the doctor a little longer. This doctor was so gentle and so sweet, and Stone couldn’t get enough of him, especially right now. But he couldn’t bring himself to lie to Robotnik.

He admitted, “I can be alone if you really need to go back to work, but… you could always come to bed with me. Get some extra rest.”

“I already slept for thirty minutes.” Robotnik said simply. He looked at Stone and his sad doe eyes.  _ God, he looks like a kicked puppy. _ Robotnik sneered inwardly,  _ How am I supposed to leave him like this? _

Stone nodded and mumbled, “Right. You can go to-“

“I could use some extra sleep.” That was a sentence Stone never thought he would hear the doctor say. He smiled and scooted over on the bed. Robotnik kicked his shoes off and took off his jacket. Carefully, he got into the bed with Stone and looked at the agent. 

They stared in a mix of curiosity and pure adoration, hands brushing against each other beneath the blankets. Stone’s eyes flickered down to the doctor’s lips, then back up to his intelligent brown eyes. He could get lost in the doctor’s eyes for hours, and he has. There have been plenty of occasions where Stone has spent hours standing at his post by the doctor’s desk. He’s watched the doctor work, those eyes flickering with interest and curiosity at whatever was in front of him.

Robotnik couldn’t help but focus on how sweaty his hands felt. They were clammy, a nervous trait he had had since he was a child. He gulped and twitched his mustache, a more recent nervous trait. He noticed Stone look at his lips, and he caught himself mimicking the action. Robotnik had only kissed a few people in his life, a few of which being pranks on him from other snotty brats he had to attend school with.

Slowly, Stone held the doctor’s hand. He leaned in, closing his eyes. Robotnik let his eyes flutter shut as his agent pressed their lips together. Slow, gentle, just as the doctor had treated him minutes before. Stone’s lips were cold, but the doctor’s were wonderfully hot against his. He slowly pulled away, just far away enough so they could speak and look in each other’s eyes.

Wordlessly, Stone moved the pillows so he could lie down. Robotnik did the same, clapping his hands to shut the lights off. They lied next to each other, legs tangled beneath the sheets and hands intertwined. Stone curled up against the doctor, burying his face in Robotnik’s chest. They cuddled tight, refusing to let the other go no matter what.

Robotnik buried his head in Stone’s hair again. He mumbled, “Don’t leave me, Stone.” The agent nodded with a small smile.

“I won’t, Doctor.” Stone whispered before dozing off in Robotnik’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you so much for reading!! Sorry if there might be a few inaccuracies about hypothermia and how the body reacts to cold temperatures. I tried to research as best as I could, but there’s always errors here and there. Thank you!! 🌸✨💕🌟


End file.
